


The Stranger On Sakaar

by Yulicia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: Brunnhilde had just wanted to drink her fill and watch the Grandmaster's combatants fight for sport. She ends up with quite the pleasant surprise in the form of a strange dark haired lady in green and then her night goes from good to great.





	The Stranger On Sakaar

The arena’s bar was, unsurprisingly, packed. Creatures of all possible shapes and sizes milled around the small, crowded room. Brunnhilde pushed past them with not so much as a sneer, now used to the usual crowd that appeared right before the main event. The clattering of weapons was loud to the side of the area, the combatants readying themselves for their scheduled fights in the Grandmaster’s arena.

Brunnhilde found her way easily to the bar and beckoned the barkeep over. She quickly brought up her hand and raised two fingers in a simple gesture. The barkeep – a humanoid creature almost completely covered in purple fur – nodded in response and produced two bottles of Brunnhilde’s usual order. She drew the appropriate payment from the bag at her hip and took the bottles in her arms, cracking open the lid on one of them with ease. She drank deeply, feeling the familiar carbonated fruit liqueur run over her tongue.

Drawing back from the bottle, she turned to exit the bar, ready to return to her ship so that she could watch the blood sports of the arena from above. The spot had always been her favourite and with a couple of bottles of her prized booze she was more than ready. She let a little smile creep onto her face, not caring what the patrons of the bar might have thought.

That smile, however, was immediately dissipated by the appearance of a humanoid obstacle in the doorway. The woman there was tall, standing at a slight advantage over Brunnhilde. Her hair was jet black and hung in loose curls over her shoulder, pulled to one side to show her sharply featured face. She wore a jade green bodice that dipped low down her chest, drawing eye line to her rather impressive cleavage. Her pants, also leather, were black and tight. Brunnhilde frowned. She’d never seen this woman in the bar before. She knew she’d have remembered someone as striking as her.

“Might I buy you a drink?” The woman asked, her voice as smooth as butter. Brunnhilde felt a spike of heat rush through her chest.

Brunnhilde held out her bottles slightly, showing them to the stranger. “I’ve already got a drink. Several in fact.”

The woman laughed, though it was clearly fake and intended to please Brunnhilde. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t. “That you do. But surely there is always room for another?”

Brunnhilde stopped for a moment. She really did want to get back to her ship but this admittedly gorgeous woman was offering her free booze. She felt the tug of indecision in her chest and she found herself biting her lip in thought. The stranger cocked an eyebrow and Brunnhilde’s mind was made up.

“Sure, why not,” She said, shrugging. The stranger smiled, though she showed no teeth and her lips merely curled into something of a predatory smirk.  

The stranger stepped forward, closing in on Brunnhilde. She really was quite a bit taller up close. She reached out and placed her hand on Brunnhilde’s shoulder, right where the sleeve of her armour stopped. Her hands were freezing. Brunnhilde struggled not to shudder at the temperature. She spun Brunnhilde around and led her back to the bar, leaving her hand on her shoulder until they arrived.

The barkeep came back over, his head tilted in confusion. He looked at Brunnhilde, seeming to wonder why she had returned so quickly. His confusion was morbidly comforting to Brunnhilde; at least she wasn’t that bad of an alcoholic. He went to open his mouth but was cut off by the stranger.

“A bottle of your finest, if you don’t mind.”

The barkeep glanced at the stranger for a quick moment before nodding and producing a bottle of something Brunnhilde wasn’t familiar with. It looked expensive, the bottle detailed with beautiful golden designs. It was clear and the liquid inside was a warm amber colour. The barkeep leaned down below the bar and placed two glasses beside the bottle, the outside dusty with frost.  

The stranger placed the appropriate payment on the counter, pushing it towards the barkeep. Brunnhilde didn’t see the price, nor did she think she saw the stranger actually draw the currency from anywhere, but she didn’t want to question it too much. She just wanted to drink it.

The stranger poured the drink into the glass closest to Brunnhilde first and pushed it towards her. Brunnhilde took it, feeling the cool glass beneath her fingers. Bringing the drink to her lips she drank deeply, tasting the bitterness of alcohol under the mask of a smoked woody flavour. She groaned appreciatively.

When she put down the glass the stranger was looking at her intently, a drink of her own in her hands. She didn’t drink as quickly as Brunnhilde had, instead choosing merely to sip at the liquid. She swirled her drink in the glass absentmindedly, her gold lacquered nails stark against the cloudy white of the glass.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Brunnhilde said, “Surely you must have one?”

The stranger smiled, pausing for a quick moment. There was a flash of something in her eyes, something close to a quickly concealed panic. “Most people call me ‘Lady’,” she said.  

Brunnhilde’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Lady? L-A-D-Y?”

Lady nodded. “Yes, that indeed.”

“That’s a bit strange, don’t you think?” Brunnhilde said, taking another gulp of her drink.

Lady laughed politely at that. “I suppose so.”

Brunnhilde studied her for a moment. “It’s not your real name is it?”

Lady smiled. “No. And Scrapper-142 isn’t yours either.”

“Touché.”

Lady put her drink on the bar, the glass still half full. She was careful as she did so. Dainty. Cautious. It was a little strange. It was as though she was uncomfortable and overcompensating in the care of her actions. Brunnhilde got the distinct feeling Lady was lying about more than just her name.

Lady pressed further against the bar, leaning forward, puffing out her chest just slightly. She toyed with the necklace lying against her collarbone, drawing Brunnhilde’s eyes downwards. Brunnhilde didn’t mind the painfully obvious attempt at seduction and simply went along with it, letting her eyes wander to where Lady wanted them too. She didn’t mind the manipulation; she was rather enjoying the show.   

“Where were you going before I stopped you? You seemed in a rush. I apologise if I took you away from something important,” Lady asked.

“The arena. I always watch the show in my ship from above.”

Lady’s brows dipped. “The show?”

“The Grandmaster’s arena? Where his contenders fight for sport? You don’t know about it?”

Brunnhilde paused for a moment. How did this woman not know about the Grandmaster’s arena? Everyone on Sakaar knew about the Grandmaster’s bloody shows. The people loved it. You couldn’t step two feet through the streets of Sakaar without seeing something to do with the Grandmaster’s favourite contender.

“How long have you been on Sakaar?” Brunnhilde asked, her curiosity eating at her.

“Ah, not long I’m afraid,” Lady said, “I’m still finding my way around.”

Brunnhilde nodded to herself. Of course she’d be new to Sakaar. It not only explained her ignorance of the arena but it also explained why Brunnhilde had not seen her around before. She was such a unique looking woman that it seemed only logical that the only reason Brunnhilde wasn’t familiar with her was because she hadn’t been on Sakaar long enough for them to meet.

“I brought in some of those fighters myself, got myself some nice rewards for quite a few of them. The Grandmaster’s generous with those he’s close to and I’ve proven myself rather competent.” Lady’s interest was piqued at that, her shoulders hitching just slightly, “I could take you to the arena, if you’d like. It’s quite the show and trust me, it looks even better from above.”

Lady swallowed thickly, and then shook her head. “I think I’ll pass on the blood sports. It’s not really my thing. Besides,” Lady paused, her eyes locking with Brunnhilde’s. Her eyes were a striking blue-grey, the dark kohl smudged around them only acting to make their colour stand out. Lady reached out, placing her hand delicately on top of Brunnhilde’s forearm, stroking her finger along Brunnhilde’s skin. “I can think of something I’d much rather be doing than watching fools kill each other for sport.”   

Brunnhilde’s tongue flicked out to lick at her lips. She felt warm under the intensity of Lady’s gaze. Lady’s fingers continued to move against her arm, making her hyperaware of their presence. Lady’s eyes met hers once more and they were dark with lust.

“Do you perhaps have somewhere more private we can take this?” Lady asked.

Brunnhilde nodded quickly, feeling her heart begin to race in anticipation. “My apartment isn’t too far from here. We can take my ship.”

Lady smiled, grinning wide. “Wonderful. Lead the way.”

Brunnhilde pushed off from against the bar, turning and walking towards the exit. Her pace was brisk and she was glad to hear the clicking of Lady’s heeled boots rapidly behind her. She led them down the street to where she had left her ship, ignoring the straggle of latecomers who were rushing to the arena. She dodged them expertly, but found that Lady was lagging behind, having far more difficulty manoeuvring her way through the crowd.  Brunnhilde strayed back, waiting for Lady to catch up.

“Welcome to Sakaar,” Brunnhilde laughed, gesturing vaguely at the crowds of people passing by. Lady seemed slightly short of breath and said nothing in reply, glancing at the passers-by.

Brunnhilde took Lady’s hand in hers, dragging her past the crowds. Her hand was cold, yet soft in her own. She could only feel a few callouses along the insides of her knuckles, where Brunnhilde guessed she might have held a blade.

It was only mere moments before they reached Brunnhilde’s shuttle. The black, white and red paint stood out against the kaleidoscope of colours the backdrop of Sakaar left against the skyline. Lady stopped behind her, her breaths heavy. Brunnhilde led Lady into the ship, taking her place in the driver’s seat. She quickly turned on the ships controls and set a course back to her apartment block.

As they approached the building Brunnhilde felt a hand stroking against her shoulder. She flinched momentarily, having been so concentrated on flying that she’d not noticed Lady was behind her. Lady’s hand travelled down her chest, running along the hardened leather of her breastplate. She quickly felt Lady’s breath against her neck, and then moments after felt her lips warm against her neck. Lady lazily mouthed at her skin, her tongue flicking out occasionally to leave her skin wet. Brunnhilde’s heart was pounding in her ears.

Brunnhilde landed poorly, frantic to be off the ship and in her apartment. She heard Lady chuckle at her landing but brushed it off quickly, dragging Lady quickly from the ship to her apartment. As they reached her door she fumbled with the lock for a moment before she was able to open it. As the door swung open she stepped in, letting Lady follow behind her.

The moment the door was closed behind them Lady was pressing her against the door, leaning over her. Brunnhilde shuddered, a wave of pleasure running through her at Lady’s dominance. Brunnhilde brought her hands up, burying her hands in Lady’s hair and tugging, pulling her close. Lady gasped breathlessly at the action and Brunnhilde took the opportunity to claim her lips in a rough kiss.

Lady went willingly, moaning and drawing herself closer. Her hands gripped desperately at Brunnhilde’s hips and her chest was flush with Brunnhilde’s. Brunnhilde moved her hands down to Lady’s shoulders and then pressed her gently backwards. Lady obeyed the silent command, stumbling backwards where Brunnhilde guided her.

Brunnhilde broke the kiss momentarily, knowing there was probably something on her cluttered floor between her door and her bed that she’d need to move Lady around least they both trip and end up on the floor themselves. While rolling around on the floor wasn’t exactly an unattractive option to Brunnhilde she did know that it was going to be much better for her tomorrow if they made it to the bed at some point tonight.

As they reached the bed with no clutter related accidents occurring Lady let herself fall backwards onto the bed. She fell with a gentle ‘oof’ the air momentarily drawn from her. She grinned as Brunnhilde followed, drawing her body over the top of Lady’s.

Brunnhilde sat herself down onto Lady’s hips, pressing her thighs tightly against her. She rolled her hips against Lady’s, causing them both to gasp in both pleasure and anticipation respectively. Brunnhilde’s fingers found the locks on Lady’s leather bodice and deftly unclasped them. The leather sprung free willingly, falling apart over Lady’s chest.

Lady was flushed beneath her, a pink tint glowing against her high cheeks bones. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths, her breasts bouncing wonderfully with each gasp.  

“Go on, Scrapper,” Lady breathed, “Give me a show.”

Brunnhilde smiled, already making quick work of Lady’s breaches. “Gladly.”

* * *

 

When Brunnhilde awoke the next day to the soft glow of Sakaar’s morning light she was satisfied but alone. Lady had left some time during the night after Brunnhilde had fallen asleep. She had to wonder if Lady had lingered at all or whether she had left quickly, unattached to their night of passion.   

As she drew herself up on the bed she noticed a note on the bedside table. She squinted at it, knowing that hadn’t been there before. She picked it up and read the words written in elegant cursive.

_Thank you for a wonderful night, Valkyrie. We’ll see each other again soon._

Her heart dropped at that. Lady knew she was a Valkyrie. No one on Sakaar knew that and the only possible way she could have known is if she had recognised the faded symbol on her wrist; something only an Asgardian would recognise. She had to wonder then, just how had an Asgardian found their way to Sakaar? What was their real name, had they met before, lifetimes ago?

As Brunnhilde leaned over to check her purse and found a significant amount of her money was missing she suddenly had a good idea who Lady might have been. There’s only one Asgardian she knew who would have any business being on Sakaar _and_ would be bold enough to try that trick.

She’d be keeping her eye out for that bastard Loki, God of Mischief. He owned her a significant amount of money.


End file.
